


Pasensya Ka Na

by tehbyulteh



Series: Pag-ibig Playlist [5]
Category: Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Idols, Sad, Songfic, i found myself sad while writing this, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Seungcheol and Wheein can only say one thing to each other – I’m sorry.





	Pasensya Ka Na

**Author's Note:**

> * Jonghyun - Nu'est JR

 

__

_“I’m asking you, just forgive me. I’m sorry, but I can’t feel you anymore, I’ve been waiting for so long. I’m sorry, I can now hold on my own. I need freedom from this loneliness.”  
\- A translation of Pasensya Ka Na by Silent Sanctuary_

_“Hyung.”_ Wonwoo called Seungcheol out for the nth time before Seungcheol snapped out of it. They’re in their Japan Concert today, and he’s just out of it. He glanced at the other Seventeen kids, they’re all smiling, joking around and playing. Heck, he even allowed the 97s to go out yesterday.

Everyone’s happy but him.

Back home is a girl waiting for his answer.

**_The answer whether to break up or not._ **

Truth be told, Wheein was bright and dark at the same time. He found himself attracted to the light that she seems to be radiating. He loves her so much, but at some point, it just ended up like this.

 

Wheein’s asking for a break-up. And he doesn’t know why.

Is it better for him to stay away from her? Has multiple hate comments affected her? Of course it has. Jeonghan said that Wheein has always looked pale ever since reporters have been blackmailing them because of their relationship. His close friend, Jonghyun, has been worried about Wheein since she got an entire hate article dedicated to her. Of course, Seungcheol stood by her side, but why isn’t that enough?

Just, why?

 

* * *

 Wheein can only sigh as the rest of the Mamamoo members drifted to sleep. Their schedules are about to get packed in a few weeks, and Wheein’s expecting another barricade of hate comments and articles about her. People have always called her the one who brings down Mamamoo’s image, and Wheein can only apologize towards her members about it. How she wished that RBW sues defamatory comments as fast as Pledis.

_Pledis._

Wheein smiled bitterly and bit her lower lip as she deleted the last photo of her and Seungcheol. Seungcheol was an angel. He loved and protected someone like her. It’s better if she stays away from him.

So he can be protected from hate comments.

So he can love freely without having to carry the nickname “ _dated Mamamoo’s Wheein”_ with him.

So he can remain as the shining angel she met and loved.

She asked for a break-up not for herself. She would never do that. If she had the choice, she’d stay with him forever.

But she doesn’t.

She sent one kakaotalk text to their mutual friend, Kim Jonghyun.

“ ** _I’m ready.”_**

 

* * *

 

It was the day when Seventeen came back from Korea. Wheein and Seungcheol met up with Sojung and Jonghyun just in case someone catches them. They went to the same place they first met. RBW’s café. The first time they met was because of Bumzu, who asked for lyrics from Moonbyul. Bumzu brought Jonghyun and Seungcheol along, and Wheein was there.

One of RBW’s baristas served coffee for Wheein and Seungcheol while Jonghyun and Sojung sat on a different seat far from them.

Wheein held on the cup, fingers shaking, before Seungcheol spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Wheein smiled sadly, “For what?”, she asked. Seungcheol bit his lower lip but before he can say anything, she heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.” She took a breather in, before finally, saying, “I’m sorry, **_Let’s break up.”_** Her eyes began to sweat, and Seungcheol can see this but he only looked down.

_He wanted to say that he’ll never leave her._

“ _I’m sorry.”_

**Author's Note:**

> "Pasensya ka na" literally means "I'm Sorry" in Tagalog


End file.
